


he loves me not

by orphan_account



Category: t@gged
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Lots of Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “he loves me, he loves me not.”
Relationships: Brandon Darrow/Trevor Askill, Brevor, Trandon, Trevor Askill/Brandon Darrow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	he loves me not

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha a hanahaki disease fic cause this concept is both cute and heartbreaking

Trevor did not feel good. He didn’t know if it was waking up the morning after he lost his virginity to his best friend or he was genuinely just sick. He felt something in the back of his throat, threatening to come up. He quickly got out of his bed and ran to his bathroom, hunching over the toilet.

He wasn’t pleased when a blue flower came out. 

-

Trevor sat in his history class, his throat stung from coughing up flowers all morning. He didn’t tell Brandon, he didn’t plan to tell Brandon. He laid his head on the desk, the feeling coming back. He raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom.

He closed the stall door behind him and coughed, blue petals falling from his mouth. 

He hated Brandon. He hated Brandon for not loving him back and putting him through this pain. His throat hurt so bad and it’s all because of Brandon Darrow. 

-

It’s been a week and blue flowers were scattered all over Trevor’s room. He spent every night for the past week coughing up flowers, a little blood aswell from the flowers cutting the back of his throat. 

He’s noticed that anytime he’s around Brandon, it gets worse. He always has to excuse himself to go to the bathroom cause if Brandon knew, he would never shut up about it. 

Everything hurt, but only his throat but his heart too. It hurt to know that he was in love with Brandon but Brandon didn’t love him back. Trevor thought the flowers were beautiful but he was in so much pain. He was ready to do something about it.

He gathered every blue flower in his room and put them in a vase. He stuck a flower in his jacket pocket and slipped on his shoes. He was scared and overwhelmed, to the point where tears formed in his eyes. The walk to Brandon’s house wasn’t fun, he had to stop every few minutes to cough up flowers, which got worst the closer he got to Brandon’s place.

Trevor picked petals off the saved flower.

First petal, 

“He loves me,”

Second petal, 

“He loves me not,”

Third petal, 

“He loves me,”

Almost there.

Fourth petal, 

“He loves me not,”

Fifth petal,

“He loves me,”

Trevor stuck the flower back in his pocket once he got to Brandon’s, taking a deep breath and ringing the doorbell, tears threatening to leave his eyes. Once Brandon opened the door, his eyes immediately went wide once he noticed the vase of blue flowers.

-

Brandon and Trevor sat on the roof, it was silent, neither of the boys wanted to say anything. 

“When did it start?” Brandon quietly asked, as if it was a forbidden question. Trevor thought, “After that night.” Brandon nodded. 

“Yknow, the flowers aren’t even the most painful part.” Trevor looked at the stars, suddenly feeling bold, “You not loving me back even after we slept together hurts even more.”

Brandon stared at him, “Trevor, i’m sorry, i really am but i cant just love you back like that. That’s not how it works.” He looked down, “I wish i could stop you from hurting but i just...i just don’t feel the same. I’m sorry.”

Trevor sniffed, attempting to hold back tears, “Yeah,” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “Yeah, i know. I should get going,”

Trevor crawled back inside, “I’ll see you later.” he said before Brandon could say anything and left.

-

Halfway through the walk, Trevor had to stop and sit down on a curb, his chest hurt and he just started to violently cough up flowers, but this time, they were red.

He wiped his eyes and pulled the flower from his pocket, picking the last petal off,

“He loves me not.”


End file.
